Pleine Lune
by red blood apple
Summary: La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Stiles le sait. Mais il sait aussi retourner les mauvaises situations... Two-Shot
1. Je t'aime mais non

**Auteur** : Red Blood Apple

**Titre** : Pleine lune.

**Titre du chapitre **: Je t'aime aussi, mais non

**Couple** : Derek/Stiles

**Genre** : Romance/Humor

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. Malheureusement.

**Statut** : Two-Shot

**Résumé** : _La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Stiles le sait. Mais il sait aussi retourner les mauvaises situations..._

Bonne lecture ^^

C'était la pleine lune aujourd'hui. Stiles le savait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir le besoin de faire chier Derek, après tout, l'Alpha se contrôlait pas vrai ?! Alors il sorti, dans son pull rouge trop grand et son vieux jean élimé.

Il avait froid, il faisait nuit. C'était la pleine lune et il était seul dans la forêt... Pas très malin ! Mais Stiles avait toujours était trop curieux, et trop chieur, pour son propre bien. Scott le lui répétait souvent...

Mais il avait tellement envie de voir Derek ! Il ne l'avait pas vu aujourd'hui, ni hier ! Il lui manquait ! Il avait besoin de sa dose quotidienne ! Il avait besoin de sa dose d'Alpha grognon, sexy, viril et charismatique.

Il bavait devant son physique... Il était en adoration devant sa personnalité ! Il l'aimait tant !

Derek le savait, évidemment ! Comment cacher quelque chose à un loup-garou aux sens décuplé... Mais il ne s'était jamais moqué : pas de railleries, pas de regard en coin... Il ne s'était pas rapproché de lui, mais ne l'avait pas non plus évité, alors Stiles espérait...

Stiles pressa le pas, il faisait nuit et il savait mieux que personne que rôder dans les bois de Beacon Hills par une nuit de pleine lune, surtout pour un fragile humain qui n'a pour défense que son sarcasme, est assez dangereux.

C'est les mains dans les poches que le lycéen fit la route le séparant de la maison en ruines de, il l'espérait, son futur Alpha grognon perso.

Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'Isaac soit avec Scott (et qu'ils aient arrêté de se tourner autours) et que Peter soit loiiiiiiiiiinnnn de Beacon Hills ! S'il pouvait être mort d'ailleurs, il ne s'en plaindrait pas !

Il vit enfin la maison, il n'y avait pas lumière à l'intérieur. Il entra.

Il n'entendait aucun bruit... C'était carrément flippant ! ''J'espère ne pas avoir fait la route pour rien'' se dit-il, ''façon, je dors ici tant pis, je retourne pas dans les bois''. Il monta les escaliers, chercha la chambre de Derek et y entra. Il referma a porte et essaya d'y voir quelque chose mais il faisait trop sombre. Il alluma la lampe de chevet... et faillit faire un infarctus !

- Derek, bon Dieu ! Qu'est ce que tu fous la ? Tu m'as pas entendu entrer ? Ça t'aurait dérangé de venir m'accueillir ?! Non mais ! Quelle hospitalité j'te ju-

Derek le fixait... le fixait lui... LUI ! Avec une lueur féroce dans le regard. Il était assis dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit, nu, les mains agrippées aux accoudoirs et il le fixait comme s'il allait le bouffer. ''Oh non, il va me tuer pour être entrer chez lui ! Je veux pas mourir moi !'' pensa l'adolescent, décidément à côté de la plaque ce soir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi Stilinski ? Souffla le loup-garou, haletant

- Je suis venu te faire chier. Répondit Stiles. Tu vas me tuer ?

- Possible... Il faut que tu sortes d'ici Stiles, continua Derek

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le plus jeune en s'appuyant contre la porte

Les poings de Derek se crispèrent encore plus sur les accoudoirs. Il semblait se retenir de … faire quelque chose... Stiles ne savait pas quoi, mais Derek était effrayant... et carrément sexy !

Stiles le vit prendre une profonde inspiration, ses yeux devinrent rouges, ses crocs sortirent... Il se transformait. Là, il songea à s'enfuir. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire un pas, il se retrouva coincé dos contre la porte, l'Alpha nu contre son corps.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota l'Alpha

- Déso-

Black out

Trou noir

Il ne se souvenait plus comment penser

Il ne savait plus parler

Il ne savait plus respirer

Derek venait de poser ses lèvres, exigeantes, contre les siennes, à lui, Stiles, l'humain faible et insupportable qui parle trop...

Derek. Lèvres. Ho God !

Stiles répondit, enfin, au baiser. Il passa ses mains sur le dos, toujours nu !, de l'Alpha, jusque ses cheveux pendant que sa bouche était envahie de la plus délicieuse des façon par la langue de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il senti Derek tirer sur son pull et son t-shirt, le baiser cassa pour passer les vêtements à présent gênant. Derek déboutonna ensuite son pantalon. Stiles n'était pas sur de vouloir ''passer à l'acte'' tout de suite, mais ces mains, cette bouche, ce corps qu'il pouvait sentir dans son intégralité... C'était si excitant, il avait tant rêver de ce genre de situation...

Peut-être que la pleine lune influait sur Derek et que c'était pour ça qu'il était si... excité... mais peu importe ! Si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer de lui, alors il le prendrait et essayerait ensuite de convaincre son Alpha têtu de former un couple.

Une fois nu, il senti Derek le jeter sur le lit, à plat ventre... Donc il serait dessous... Bien, il s'en doutait déjà, mais quand même... Pour une première expérience sexuelle, elle allait être intense !

Il plia les bras et les mit sous sa tête avant de la tourner pour voir ce que faisait Derek dont il entendait les halètements. Il le regardait. Encore. Il fixait ses fesses.

Il vit une langue poindre entre ses crocs, il rougit. Derek s'en aperçut, il grogna.

Derek se positionna au bout du lit, à genoux. Il posa ses mains sur les chevilles du plus jeune qu'il remonta sur ses mollets, l'arrière de ses genoux, ses cuisses, ses fesses, son dos, sa nuque, ses cheveux, avant de faire le chemin inverse, puis de recommencer mais en s'arrêtant sur ses cuisses cette fois.

Stiles se mit à trembler, non de peur, mais d'excitation ! Il bandait tellement dur qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas jouir avant même que ça ne commence vraiment !

Derek, s'en apercevant, grogna avant de lui écarter vivement les jambes qu'il plia pour pouvoir accéder aux fesses fermes plus facilement.

Il déposa un baiser mouillé sur chaque cuisse, puis sur chaque fesse. Il suivit le sillon entre les deux globes de chair de sa langue, passant, repassant, encore et encore, avant de l'enfoncer brutalement.

Stiles, les joues rouges, les yeux humides, couina. Ce son sembla rendre dingue le loup : il mit encore plus de vigueur dans ses mouvements. Il voulait réentendre ce son !

Stiles gémit, couina, hurla tout au long de la préparation. Il gémit avec la langue, couina quand un puis deux doigts forcèrent le passage, cria quand un troisième les rejoignit et hurla en se jetant sur cette main quand ils touchèrent sa prostate et qu'il jouit.

Derek se redressa, laissant toujours les doigts en place, pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant Stiles frissonner. Lorsqu'il retrouva une respiration plus normale, Derek enleva ses doigts et s'enfonça d'un coup en lui. Il attendit que Stiles s'acclimate, puis, quand le brun aux multiples grains de beauté, remua des hanches, il commença ses va-et-vient.

Dehors. Dedans.

Dehors. Dedans.

Dehors. Dedans.

Dehors. Dedans.

Encore et encore

Quand son corps se mit à frissonner incontrôlablement, il attrapa la verge humide, suintante, du jeune Stilinski et la branla au rythme de ses coups de butoirs.

Stiles se senti perdre la tête sous toutes ces sensations et jouit une seconde fois pendant que Derek arrivait, lui aussi, à son paroxysme.

Ils s'endormirent comme des masses.

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le lendemain les trouva couchés, enlacés, dans le lit de Derek. Celui-ci fut le premier à se réveiller.

Il se redressa, s'assit à la tête de lit en essayant de ne pas réveiller Stiles et essaya tant bien que mal de se souvenir de cette nuit...

Des flashs lui revenaient, mais il ne savait pas si c'était un rêve ou s'il avait réellement …. coucher …. avec Stiles... Au vu de leur totale absence de vêtements et de la douleur de son pénis, il était presque sur que ce n'avait pas été un rêve... ''Comment va réagir Stiles ? Mon Dieu ! Est-ce qu'il était consentant au moins ?'' se demandait le jeune Hale était presque sur que ce n'avait pas été un rêve...

Stiles gémit et se retourna. Il se réveillait.

- Ho ! Mon cul ! Putain, t'y es pas allé de main morte !

- Je suis désolé, répondit Derek, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... Cette pleine lune n'était pas comme les autres... Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler... Je suis sincèrement navré Stiles ! Excuse moi...

- Whaaa Derek ! T'as l'air abattu... C'était si nul que ça ? J'ai pas été bien ? Parce que, tu sais, c'était ma première fois... Mais je peux m'améliorer si tu veux ! On a cas recommencer ! Maintenant même, tu verras ! Je ferrais mi-

Derek venait de poser sa main sur la bouche d'un Stiles décidément à côté de la plaque, et trop bavard pour un matin.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir... prit... comme ça ? Pour ta première fois en plus... souffla Derek

- T'en vouloir ? Pourquoi je devrais t'en -

Mais la tête baissée de l'orphelin lui apprit ce qu'il voulait savoir

- Attends, tu crois quand même pas m'avoir violé, si ?

- Bin... Non... Si ? … Peut-être... J'en sais rien... C'est si flou... C'est le loup en moi qui contrôlait cette nuit, pas moi, même si j'étais quand même là, juste pas maître de mes actions, tu vois ? Du coup, je sais pas vraiment...

- Derek, soupira Stiles, tu ne m'as pas ''forcé'', j'étais d'accord ! J'étais plus que d'accord ! Tu le sais bien ! Tu sais ce que je ressens ! À cause de tes foutus sens de lycanthrope j'ai aucune vie privée ! J'suis même sur que t'as su ce que je ressentais pour toi avant moi !

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es amoureux de moi que tu étais forcément consentant...

- Et bin là, je l'étais ! Alors arrête de faire chier ! J'ai trop la dalle pour avoir une conversation longue et sérieuse ! Tu nous ramènes le p'tit-déj ? Finit Stiles avec un sourire innocent

Derek se leva, enfila un boxer, se retourna pour voir le les bras en croix sur _son_ lit, soupira, et parti préparer le petit-déjeuner de _Monseigneur _Stiles.

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Allé ! Derek ! J'en ai envie ! Geint Stiles

- Pas tant que tu n'es pas guéris. Répondit Derek

- Mais je suis guéris ! Allé ! Je veux baiser ! Trépigna le plus jeune

- Non, fit Derek en continuant de lire son journal

- Mais euh ! Je t'aime ? Continua Stiles avec un air innocent qui ne trompe personne

- Je t'aime aussi, mais non.

A suivre...


	2. Mais j'ai froid moi!

**Auteur** : Red Blood Apple

**Titre** : Pleine lune.

**Titre du chapitre **: J'ai froid moi !

**Couple** : Derek/Stiles

**Genre** : Romance/Humor

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. Malheureusement.

**Statut** : Two-Shot

**Résumé** : _La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Stiles le sait. Mais il sait aussi retourner les mauvaises situations..._

**Note auteur **: Pour fêter la fin du BAC... Bonne lecture ^^

**POV Derek**

Stiles avait quasiment emménagé chez lui... Heureusement qu'il l'aimait sinon il l'aurait déjà tué ! Il passait son temps à parler et parler... Il faisait des plats immangeables, se baladait à poil dans la maison...

Bon, il n'avait rien contre un Stiles nu, bien au contraire ! Mais ça faisait deux semaines ! Deux semaines d'abstinence ! Pas de la faute de Stiles, c'était vrai, mais il ne voulait pas le blesser ! Leur première fois avait été brutale, il voulait autre chose pour eux maintenant... Ce que ne semblait pas comprendre Stilinski qui passait son temps à l'allumer !

Frustration, frustration...

Bref', le shérif s'était fait à l'idée, Scott après s'être évanoui s'était fait à l'idée (sûrement dû à Isaac et ses caresses d'ailleurs), la seule réaction d'Isaac a été de s'exclamer ''Enfin !'' (comme Stiles quand il avait apprit pour lui et Scott en fait) et Peter... Bah, c'était Peter ! Il leur avait proposé une partie à trois...

Même pas en rêve !

Bref' tout va bien, sauf que Stiles à décidé de me chauffer... mais je me contiens ! En me branlant 3 fois par jour... Et tous les jours je me dis ''pourquoi moi''.

**POV Stiles**

Il va bien finir par craquer ! Le plus vite possible ce serait bien ! Peter et Isaac n'arrêtent pas de passer à l'improviste ! Et vu que je gambade nu dans la maison quand nous sommes seuls Derek et moi et bien ils m'ont surprit plusieurs fois nu comme un vers... Scott ne vient plus à l'improviste depuis la seule fois ou il a vu... mon service trois pièce... Tant mieux ! Ça en fait un de moins ! Plus que deux...

Je soupçonne Isaac de venir pour voir si Derek aussi se balade ''en tenue d'Adam''... Le pervers ! Non mais ho ! C'est mon Derek à moi tout seul d'abord ! J'ai déjà assez galéré pour l'avoir, hors de question de le prêter !

Et Peter... c'est un pervers, ça me surprend même pas qu'il vienne juste pour regarder... Par contre quand il entré dans la chambre le lendemain de la pleine lune pour voir si ''on avait fini'' et en disant ''Zut, j'ai tout raté'' … J'ai cru que Derek allait le tuer ! Encore... Mais bon, ça n'aurait servi à rien, il se serait servi d Lydia pour revenir et …

OK, je m'égare...

Bref' j'aimerais que Derek se décide ! J'ai froid moi !

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**FIN DES POV**

Derek s'éveilla, en pleine nuit, le corps tremblant, excité. Il ouvrit les yeux, surprit, remarquant qu'il s'était collé au dos de Stiles et qu'il se frottait contre les fesses appuyées contre son entrejambe. Il avait envie. Trop ! Il n'avait plus touché Stilinski depuis quinze jours !Et ça devenait vraiment... insupportable ! Ses fesses ferment et étroites qui se tenaient contre lui, qui gigotaient parfois dans le sommeil du plus jeune...

- Stiles, souffla Derek à son oreille, ses mains allant vagabonder sur le torse nu de son amant. Stiles, réveille-toi...

C'était peut être égoïste. Au beau milieu de la nuit, il se permettait de le réveiller pour se satisfaire alors que ce dernier n'avait eu de cesse de l'allumer... et il avait refusé, encore et encore... Et à présent, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter son désir, et qu'il savait que Stiles était guéri de leur première nuit, il se permettait de le réveiller pour se soulager...

Mais ce fut sans honte qu'il le tira de son sommeil, à force de caresses, de baisers et de coup de langue. Stiles poussa un halètement brutal alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, le sexe de son amant glissant de bas en haut contre ses fesses, le stimulant et l'aidant à comprendre sans problème ce qui allait se passer.

- Qu... maintenant ? Dit-il, surpris.

- Oui, grogna sauvagement le loup à son oreille. Maintenant

Et il renversa l'humain sur le lit, se coulant entre ses cuisses alors qu'il allait s'emparer autoritairement de sa bouche consentante. Après ce baiser qui fit gémir le fils du shérif, Derek prit un soin exagéré pour le préparer, faisant presque pleurer son amant qui voyait les allées et venues de cette langue et de ces doigts comme un supplice. Quand finalement il s'enfonça en lui, Stiles poussa un long gémissement de satisfaction.

- Oh, enfin !

Ils bougeaient lentement, pour savourer le plaisir qui leur avait tant manqué. Quand ils jouirent finalement, ce fut dans un petit cri sourd, puis, le corps tremblant, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, haletant.

- Il était temps, dit Derek en soupirant. Je commençais à ne plus supporter ça...

- A qui le dis-tu ! Répondit Stiles. Ça fait des jours que je te supplie !

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal après notre première- et dernière- fois... Et j'avais peur te t'avoir... je sais pas... choqué...traumatisé... fit le loup, gêné

- Bordel, Derek, t'es pas le seul à ressentir du désir constamment ! J'ai dix-sept ans tu te souviens ?

Cette phrase fit rire le lycanthrope qui, l'air de rien, descendit ses mains sur les fesses de Stiles. Le plus jeune se laissait faire. Après tout, il n'avait pas supplié- et excité- jour après jour son amant pour s'arrêter maintenant.

Il avait toujours pensé, qu'après l'amour, il s'empresserait de mettre au moins un pantalon de pyjama, par pudeur, par confort... Mais c'était bien mieux de dormir nu. Presque machinalement, il se mit, lui aussi, à caresser Derek. Cela se fit en silence, seulement interrompu par quelques baisers tendres déposés sur la peau nue et quelques soupir de plaisir.

Quand ils furent soulagés et étendus l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se regardèrent un instant, leurs mains caressant l'autre avec innocence.

Ils s'aimaient.

- Derek, j'ai froid... Tu me réchauffes encore ? Fit-il avec un air innocent.

**FIN**


End file.
